The Never Aired Challenge
by Pineapples are cute
Summary: In TD All Stars a certain challenge couldnt be aired because it was to disturbing. But it gets released online so... HERE IT IS! A re-make of Total Drama ONLINE


**Total Drama All Stars-The never aired challenge!**

**Hey guys so I'm sorry I havn't updated but after I write this I'm going to be on hiatus because I have that much shit to do its not funny, I have kids bullying me and I am also trying to stop that. This one ass-hole has gotten suspended like 7-8 times already! EXPELL HIM GOD DAMNIT!**

**But yeah and I have homework everywhere and I hardly have time to do it so I chose to update today because... AWAITING INSPERATION UPDATED TDI CHATROOM! Yes this is one of the best TD fics I have read in chatroom form and its funny. You can read it over and over and it never stops making you laugh and also Tori Rilliskycat (sorry if I spelt it wrong!) updated All Or Nothing so check that out and yeah so I also delated TD ONLINE which I got a PM from Julia Abadeer Skellington labelled WTF and I told her and I will tell you it was to OOC and This is my re-make so enough of me ranting and ONWARDS! Oh yeah to fit with the plot in my version of All stars, Brick replaces Sam, sorry**

Chris stood infront of the 14 teen of the All-Stars cast. It was the 1st day and he knew what challenge to torcher them with.

"Hello campers!" The host said rather chirpy.

"Get on with it Mclean!" Scott growled.

"Agreed" Duncan pitched in.

"Just remember I set the challenges so do not tick me off... Got it." Chris replied. All he got was mummbles in reply.

"Thankyou. Now you will be put in an..."

The contestants braced themselves for somthing like mutated shark cages or being slowly torchered for Chris' amusement.

"CHATROOM!" The contestants gasped at the anouncement.

"THIS IS BULL!" Duncan yelled. But Chris just smirked.

"Rules are:

1. No offensive laugage-"

"FUCK THAT!" Scott yelled only to be slapped by Brick.

"RESPECT THE EVIL HOST MAGGOT!" He screamed. Scott rolled his eyes and rubbed his head where Brick had hit him.

"...2. No sexuall laungage. Got it. DUNCAN!"

"Fine..." Duncan said and mummbled some unapropriate langage which resulted in a slap from Brick.

"3. USERNAMES! You must have one" Chris smirked.

"In the words of Duncan BULL SHIT!" Heather yelled.

"Oh no, Heather wont be able to pick a username now Mrs Alejandro has now be given to Courtney." Gwen laughed.

"Yeah go die in hell Weird Goth Girl, Whats yours gonna be? Gothic loser999 and is Duncans gonna be Courtneys my bitch?" Heather snapped at Gwen.

"As much as I love the drama lets just get this over with. Get your computers from Chef and go onto IM chat thats been installed on your computer. Now whoever manages to stay online the longest without losing any more sanity wins. GO!" Chris yelled as the contestants grabbed their computers and got into their cabins.

"This is gonna be fun..." Jo mummbled befor walking in the Villian Girl cabin.

IM CHAT.

**_IHateChrisMclean (Duncan) has logged on_**

**_Ilovemycody (Sierra) has logged on._**

**_Victoryteen (Heather) has logged on._**

**_Iwilldefeatu (Alejandro) has logged on._**

**_Bubbleboi (Cameron) has logged on._**

**_DuncansadickandGwenissick! (Courtney) has logged on._**

**_Fangismyminion (Scott) has logged on._**

**_SHALIGHTNING (Lightning) has logged on._**

**_Heatherh8er (Gwen) has logged on._**

**_Winningismything (Jo) has logged on._**

**_SoldierHere (Brick) has logged on._**

**_IluvZoey (Mike) has logged on._**

**_LittleredZoeyhood (Zoey) has logged on._**

**_Makeupgurugurl (Lindsay) has logged on.  
_**

**_Dahostwithdamost (Chris) has logged on._**

**_Myfoodisawesomemaggot (Chef) Has logged on._**

"Duncan your username is not apropriate." Dahostwithdamost typed.

"Its not as bad as bloody COURTNEYS! At least I didnt swear!" IHateChrisMclean typed.

"U CANT ELIMINATE ME!" DuncanisadickandGwenissick typed.

"Yes we will and can. Roght after we eliminate Gwen." Victoryteen typed.

"HEY!" Heatherh8er typed.

"And she will not go unless I say." Iwilldefeatu typed.

"OH WOULD U SHUT UP! Courtney u know he's just manipulating u right." Victoryteen typed.

"No he isnt. Ur a bitch!" DuncanisadickandGwenissick typed

"COURTNEY!" Dahostwithdamost typed.

"Wheres Tyler!" Makeupgurugurl typed.

"HE IS NOT IN THIS SEASON FOOL!" Myfoodisawesomemaggot typed.

"Sha-chef sha-I sha-disagree sha-with sha-your sha-username!" SHALIGHTNING typed.

"OH MY GOD R U SERIOUS!" Winningismything typed.

"Sha-what?" SHALIGHTNING typed.

"You are an ass" winningismything typed.

"NO JO! NO FOUL LANGUAGE!" Dahostwithdamost typed.

"Your username fits Chris, da host with the most grey hair" Fangismyminion typed.

"Host with da most wigs." Ihatechrismclean typed.

**_Dahostwithdamost has logged off._**

"Well no reason for me to be here." Myfoodisawesomemaggot has logged off.

"...What" Ilovemycody typed

"The..." Littleredzoeyhood typed

"Fugg" IluvZoey typed.

"I WANT MY BUBBLE!" Bubbleboi typed

"*facepalms*" winningismythingtyped.

"Hello new Noah." Victoryteen typed.

"Hello bitchy" Winningismything typed.

"*highfives Jo*" Heatherh8er typed.

"Your username should be boyfriend kisser GWEN! YOU BOYFRIEND STEALER!" DuncanisadickandGwenissick typed.

"Princess it would help us all if you would shut the fuck up." IHateChrisMclean typed.

"...I...AM...NOT...YOUR...PRINCESS...ANYMORE!" DuncanisadickandGwenissick typed.

"Did you all here her screaming to?" LittleredZoeyhood typed.

"Try being in the same cabin" Victoryteen typed.

"And the cabin next door" Iwilldefeatu typed.

"Alejandro ur username is even worse then Gwennies."

Victoryteen typed.

"HEY!" Heatherh8er typed.

"And urs is any better?" Iwilldefeatu typed.

"I'm a teen and won 3rd season and you did not defeat me so HA!" Victoryteen typed.

"Alejandro your username should be Al! XD!" IHateChrisMclean typed.

"Well Duncan I hope u remember you and Alejandro are in the same cabin." IluvZoey typed.

"..." IHateChrisMclean typed.

"Well Duncans dead what else is new" Victoryteen typed.

"I found out Chris is the most wanted man in Canada" Bubbleboi typed.

"Sha -scrawny Sha-nerdy sha-kid sha-say sha-what!?" SHALIGHTNING typed.

"AHHHHH HE WILL SHA-KILL ME!" Winningismything typed.

"Well die quietly. We have no intention of hearing u." Victoryteen typed.

"Man you are a bitch." Heatherh8er typed.

"And your a BOYFRIEND KISSER!" DuncanisadickandGwenissick.

"Boyfriend kisser!

You're gonna get

What's coming to you

If it's the last thing

I ever do-oo-oo!

That's right!

That's right!

That's right!

Thats right!" Ilovemycody typed.

"Oh my god *facepalm* " Heatherh8er typed.

"You know princess ur username complements Gwen cuz she is sick!" IHateChrisMclean typed.

"IT WASNT A COMPLIMENT!" DuncanisadickandGwenissick typed.

**_DuncanisadickandGwenissick had changed her username to IHateDuncanandGwen_**.

"Awww thank u princess!" IHateChrisMclean typed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" IHateDuncanandGwen typed.

"Seriously stop screaming" littleredZoeyhood typed.

"As Heather said: try being in the same cabin URG!" Winningismything typed.

**_Dahostwithdamost has logged on._**

"ALRIGHT THATS ENOUGH FOR TODAY GET OFF!" Dahlstwithdamost typed.

"Okay Dahostwithdamost bald spots." Fangismyminion.

**_Everyone has logged off._**

**Well I hope you enjoyed and I hope I kept the character in Character.**

**Untill next time**

**Jayne**


End file.
